Reshiram and Zekrom the Critics
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Many have heard the call, and two twins are ready to take the challenge... to become critics of Pokémon fanfictions! Reshriam and Zekrom go out to read random shipping fanfictions, and criticize them so you don't have to read them! Parody of Keldeo the Critic. Stories will not be fully bashed.
1. Fennekin's Chance

Zekrom scrolled through the list of Fanfictions for some time.

"You find anything good?" Reshiram asked.

Zekrom slapped him in the face.

The two had been searching for, in human years, an hour, and they hadn't found any good fanfictions to read. Not like the others were bad, but they weren't very… savory. Then again, they were gods wanting high expectations.

Zekrom stopped when he saw a familiar name.

"Why'd you stop?" Reshiram asked him.

"Dude… 'Arceus the Critic- Season Two?!'" Zekrom read the title aloud.

He read it. Apparently Arceus had been being a critic on a few stories.

"Wow… the boss is a very good critic," Zekrom noticed.

Reshiram checked the description and pointed out, "It says it's a spinoff!"

Zekrom put in the origin of the story on the search bar.

"Whoa, everybody's a critic. Keldeo started this whole trend of fanfiction critics! Not just the boss, but also Meloetta, Genesect, and even Kyurem!"

"Why not us?"

"You're not seriously suggesting…"

"Yep! We go into the critic business, but with shipping!"

"I hate shipping… why did it have to be…"

"Oh, hey! I know the perfect one! Victini told me about it!"

Reshiram shoved Zekrom off the giant beanbag chair and typed in the name of a fanfiction and put it up.

 **Reshiram and Zekrom the Critics**

 **Fennekin's Chance by Rio The Ice Queen**

 _ **Warning:**_ _Don't read if you_ actually _like Serena the way she is in the anime. Also, anti-Amourshipping, obviously. And implied character death._

* * *

Zekrom narrowed his eyes and said, "Well, we're done."

Reshiram grabbed Zekrom by the throat before he could leave.

* * *

" _I wonder where Serena went…" Bonnie looked around, confused by the other girl's absence._

* * *

"There's a mistake right off the bat!" Zekrom pointed out. "It should be, 'Bonnie said while looking around blah blah!'"

* * *

" _Who knows?" Ash, who was playing with his Goomy, spoke. "I'm just glad she isn't here to pant after me or something."_

* * *

"Two sentences and Ash is already a bigger son of a (fart) than Paul," Zekrom grumbled.

"That is _not_ Ash Ketchum," Reshiram gasped.

* * *

" _What do you mean?" Clemont looked up from another invention of his._

" _What do I mean? Didn't you notice how her eyes sparkle when she looks at me?"…_

* * *

"No. She doesn't do that twenty-four seven," Zekrom said.

* * *

… _Ash looked uncomfortable. "She also kept telling everyone that we met in the city that we were on a dating.."_

* * *

Zekrom, perplexed, asked Reshiram, "Does the OOC Ash mean that Serena said they were on a date, or they were dating?"

Reshiram shrugged in confusion.

* * *

"… _while all I was doing was trying to buy her a gift for her debut. This is why I don't fall for my female friends, it just gets… awkward."_

* * *

Reshiram and Zekrom fell down at the complete OOCness of Ash.

"Resh, you're the expert on shipping. Ash wasn't trying to get Serena a gift on purpose, right?" Zekrom asked.

"Yep," Reshiram told him. "He got the bow he gave her by pure chance of being one millionth or something on a train ride. Don't remember all of the details, but that's what happened."

* * *

" _Don't you like that Misty person?" Bonnie wondered, petting Dedenne. "I heard you talking about her in your sleep."_

* * *

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Zekrom grumbled. "I'm sure he is when all of his muttering in his sleep only consists of food and winning the pokemon league."

* * *

" _That was a crush." Ash said. "I didn't think she'd like me back… but now when a girl actually like me… it just feels off somehow…"_

* * *

"Okay, I'm a heavy shipper and all, but Ash is _way_ too dense to notice a girl liking him. Even more OOC," Reshiram grumbled.

* * *

" _I'm only ten and all and putting romance over my dream sounds… weird."_

* * *

Zekrom put his hands in the air in thankfulness and said, "Finally! Sounds like him for freaking once!"

Reshiram shook his head sadly and told him, "Actually, him mentioning romance is actually darn OOC."

Zekrom got on his knees and shouted dramatically, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

" _I guess so… I hardly heard of ten year olds dating." Clemont spoke calmly as Bonnie nodded, none of them having noticed a shadow (who had listened in to their conversation) disappearing._

* * *

"We all know who this 'shadow' is!" Zekrom shouted. "We could just say 'Serena disappearing' and it would work the same!"

* * *

 _Serena run crying, falling on her knees sniffling. "He… h-he…" she gasped when she heard rustling behind her and looked around to see a Pangoro._

* * *

Reshiram groaned loudly and complained, "This story's only for the use of Serena dying, is it?!"

* * *

" _Wh-what?" The behemoth raised it's paw and struck down._

* * *

Reshiram facepalmed and said, "I rest my case."

"There was no need for the apostrophe in 'it's.' That's 'it is' not 'its' like it belongs to you," Zekrom pointed out.

* * *

" _Let's go Fennekin!" Bonnie told the fox pokemon, holding Pancham's pokeball in her back. "Serena will catch up to us for sure!"_

* * *

Reshiram's eyes began tearing up from the OOCness. Zekrom patted his back.

"I can't believe this 'Ice Queen'!" Zekrom shouted. "Since when do they wait for their friend, unlike their usual search for their missing friend?!"

* * *

" _Yeah." Ash spoke, his Pikachu on one shoulder and his Goomy on the other. "Like she always does…" he muttered, as the three children began to walk toward the next town. Fennekin looked back into the dark forest for the last time before catching up to her new trainer, Ash._

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

"Is it over?" Zekrom asked.

Reshiram laughed giddily and announced, "Yes. Yes! It's over! Now we can…" Reshiram's hopeful face turned to despair. "No! There's still an AN!"

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _If you guys liked it…_

* * *

"Which we didn't!" Zekrom screamed.

* * *

… _explaining Fennekin's adventures as one of Ash's Pokemon. R &R! :)_

* * *

Zekrom banged his head on the table, and sighed in relief.

"Now the nightmare's over…" he mumbled.

* * *

Notes:

 _Zekrom's Notes:_ Ash was more OOC than anything I'd ever seen, and the idea that Fennekin's like 'I can't find my trainer. Oh well, time to go with Ash' was one big pile of (fart). The chances that some random pangoro is hanging around is just as stupid as a lampent smiling at you at the beach. I know it's the pokemon world, but the fact that a) it's a pangoro in the middle of nowhere and b) it doesn't ask questions but kills is a bit stupid. Plus, where were they? Were they walking or taking camp? Day or night? So little questions, none answered.

 _Reshiram's Notes:_ This was a bit of a hater's fic. It's like if I straight up wrote a story just for the sake of someone dying. I like the idea of Fennekin being Ash's pokemon, but still stupid way of making it happen. Plus, if they were taking camp, why would Serena be stalking them? And _how_ is another good question. If they were taking camp, how would everybody have the chance to talk about how 'mushy' Serena is? And after all, she isn't all shiny eyed or whatever… This sounds like the Serena which is obsessed over Ash, which she truly is not.

Final Verdict:

Perfect for Serena haters. If not a hater, then don't read it. The 'what if' where Fennekin joins Ash is cool, but the rest of it goes with the rest of the crud in Jurassic Park.

* * *

"Now, I need to read some shipping before I continue…" Reshiram whimpered. "First one too…"

"I knew this would go south…" Zekrom growled.

 **THE END**

 **Credits:**

Keldeo the Critic- Season One

 **Special thanks:**

Matthias Undiostres

Imperator Justinian

Mr. Grool


	2. Parents

"This one should be better," Reshiram informed Zekrom.

"It better be," Zekrom growled.

 **Parents**

 **By That Wise Guy**

"Let's skip the AN…" Zekrom grumbled and went on with the story.

* * *

 _It's been a few weeks since Ash and Serena spoke about their nightmares and he still suffers them. Luckily, they're as rare as finding Ho-Oh in a city. Both Bonnie and Clemont had noticed the two getting closer, with Bonnie teasing Serena about in private._

* * *

"It's good, but where's the 'it' in 'about it in private?'" Zekrom asked.

"Nothing bad happens in a while, so no criticism needed there," Reshiram pointed out.

* * *

 _Taking a deep breath, he started, "Serena?"_

 _Said girl jumped a bit from a little shuffling, "Y-yeah?" she mentally cursed herself for such a weak reply._

* * *

"It was a good reply, really," Reshiram whispered.

"Don't get soft, Resh," Zekrom told him. "But it's true. But the 's' in she should have been capitalized, and instead of the comma after shuffling, it should have been a… uh…"

Reshiram simply told him, "Semicolon?"

"I think so. Whatever the : or whatever it's called."

"Anyways, it goes pretty good for some other time… not much to be corrected there too…"

* * *

 _She even felt her own throat lump up as she began to tear up from her own monologue, it didn't help that Delia was in tears. Delia was moved by the vow and even said for her to call her 'Delia' from now on, saying she would be the perfect daughter in law, to which Serena almost fainted hearing! That was a bit much! She clearly loved Ash, but marriage was too soon!_

* * *

"Wow, Delia is in character. That's saying something, as we know almost nothing of her!" Zekrom commended.

Reshiram scrolled down some more and said, "Well, the rest is good! In a short summary, Ash and Serena talking about how good parents they are to Noibat!"

Notes:

 _Zekrom's Notes_ : Not very many critical points, a bit too oriented on shipping, but that's just me. Personally, I hate shipping. But it does kind of do well with talking about Ash and Serena's relationship and the possibility of them possibly being actual parents in the future.

 _Reshiram's Notes_ : Nice shipping story, with using the new Noibat to be a kid, and have Ash and Serena as its parents to bring them closer somehow. The part with Delia… kind of weird and off track a bit but still cool.

Verdict:

Excellent Amourshipping story. Also a bit on pointing out how they're kids, too. That's pretty important. Even if technically they should be sixteen or something, it's important not to forget they're ten. The use of Noibat was also pretty fun, as we're all excited to see him show up.

Zekrom sighed and told Reshiram, "I'm going to take a short nap…"

Reshiram nodded and let him do his thing.

 **THE END**

 **Credits:**

Keldeo the Critic- Season One

 **Special Thanks:**

Matthias Undiostres

Imperator Justinian

Mr. Grool

 **AN: Sorry if this was short. For some reason I can't copy and paste fanfictions, so I'm going to shorten things out or write one chapter in three hours… I don't know which one to do. Well, good reading, guys and girls!**


	3. Amourshipping: Always Traveling Together

"So, what is it this time?" Zekrom asked.

Reshiram scratched his head and told him, "I found a pretty decent one that could use some criticism."

"As long as it's better than the first one, then great."

"It starts off with an AN with some roleplay, but we can skip over that. Now, anyways…

 **Amourshipping: Always Traveling Together**

 **By ShadowKnight49 Productions**

 _The group finally made it to Kalos Airlines, and were about to say their goodbyes to Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu._

* * *

"This happens after the XY series, or at the end of it?" Zekrom asked. "Well, that's _not_ new at all!"

"Stop being sarcastic!" Reshiram scolded him.

* * *

 _Ash had finally won one of the leagues, and was to be forever recognized in Kalos until he was older than Professor Oak. Now, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena faced him, ready to say their goodbyes… or at least two of them._

* * *

"Like we don't know who isn't ready for him to leave."

* * *

 _Clemont went first. He approached Ash and told him, "Well, I hope to see you again someday."_

 _Ash nodded in agreement and replied, "Me too, Clemont."_

 _They shook hands, hugged bro style, and patted each other on the back twice._

* * *

"That doesn't sound much like Clemont," Zekrom grumbled.

"Better than OOC Ash," Reshiram pointed out.

"Can't argue with that."

* * *

 _Clemont moved out of the way, and Bonnie went next. She looked pretty close to tears, and she said, "Oh, I wish you didn't have to go. Wait! Maybe you can live with us from now on! I think we have a spare bed!"_

* * *

"You mean the couch?" Zekrom laughed. "Futile."

* * *

 _Ash glanced at Pikachu and Dedenne, who were exchanging sparks, and told Bonnie, "Sorry, but I have my own family back at Kanto. But I can assure you I will be seeing you sometime."_

* * *

Hah! Right!"

* * *

 _She patted Bonnie on the shoulder twice and she went to her brother._

 _Clemont glanced at Serena and told her, "We'll be going, too. I have to get back to Lumiose. See you someday, Serena."_

 _He patted her on the shoulder, but Serena made no reply. Bonnie hugged Serena, which was responded by a mute and distant hug._

* * *

"'Mute' means silent, right?" Zekrom asked. "So how does that…?"

"I actually agree with you with that one," Reshiram told him.

* * *

 _Ash thought, and when he thought about it, Serena had did nothing the whole time. She hadn't been listening or paying any attention. She had been looking at her shoes with a shadow from her hat over her eyes._

* * *

"I never understood how that works," Reshiram commented.

* * *

 _Bonnie looked up at Serena and told her, "I hope we see each other again, Serena…"_

 _Serena simply said, "Me, too."_

 _The little blonde girl called back Dedenne and he went back into his pouch. She caught up with her older brother and they left._

* * *

"How?" Zekrom questioned. "Plane? Car? Scooter? For all I care, it can be a unicycle!"

* * *

 _Pikachu looked at both Ash and Serena and scampered off, pretending to be interested with an ad (really, it bored him to death)._

* * *

"Okay, that's kinda funny," Zekrom snickered.

* * *

 _Ash took a breath and announced to her, "I'm going now, Serena…"_

 _Serena still said nothing. She was like that ghost that looks at you coldly… just that this one wasn't looking at him._

* * *

"You mean like old fashioned Slender?"

* * *

" _Why won't you say anthing?"_

 _Serena's lovely face contorted to one that meant multiple, negative things. Then tears started streaming down her face._

* * *

"That wasn't very descriptive."

* * *

 _Ash, alarmed, said, "D… don't cry, Serena!"_

 _Serena finally looked up. Her eyes were moist from all of her upcoming tears._

 _Finally she screamed, "I don't want you to leave!"_

 _She kneeled on the ground, crying her heart out. Her sobs echoed all around, and many passerbys tried not to stare._

* * *

"Great. We're back to the last episode where she had long hair."

* * *

 _Ash considered this for a second. He didn't want her to cry. She was his friend, and he had to do whatever it took to make his friends happy. He knew he couldn't stay. He couldn't simply leave her there either, because that would be cold and she probably would think of him as a bad friend._

* * *

"Wow. That was a beautiful Ash description. That, or the guy has watched Digimon sometimes…" Zekrom admired.

"That reminds me. I still have to meet AncientVolcanomon at six," Reshiram interjected.

* * *

 _Finally, he thought of something._

* * *

"Oooh, I wonder what," Zekrom grunted.

* * *

" _Hey, Serena," he told her calmly._

 _Serena sniffled and looked at him. She asked, "Y… y… yeah?"_

" _Remember the Mirror Cave? The conversation we had after we got out?"_

" _Y… yes. You s… said w… we would always be travelling t… together."_

" _That's exactly what I plan on doing."_

" _W… what do you m… mean?"_

" _You have your mom's permission, right? Come along with me to Kanto. I told you we'll always be traveling together, and we will."_

* * *

"Don't think she'll appreciate her daughter out of Kalos, though," Zekrom pointed out.

"Well, hey, she did give her permission," Reshiram pointed out.

* * *

 _Serena stopped bawling and blinked her tears out._

" _One more thing. Remember what Aria had told you?"_

" _A performer always smiles," Serena replied, smiling._

* * *

"Okay, that was weak," Zekrom said.

* * *

" _That's the spirit!"_

 _Ash held out his hand, and Serena took it. He boosted her up, and they wrapped their arms around each other._

 _It was just like the first time they met, except this time they would not be separated._

 _Pikachu decided he could take no more on advertisements on shampoo, and at that time he heard his partner call, "Pikachu!"_

 _Pikachu, relieved, turned around. He saw Ash and Serena holding hands._

* * *

"Why is he happy? The Amourshipping or the break from watching 'Head and Shoulders' shampoo commercials?" Zekrom asked.

* * *

 _Ash saw Pikachu's confused expression and told the electric mouse, "Pikachu, Serena's going to be traveling with us from now on. Understand?"_

 _Pikachu smiled and gave out a happy, "Pika pika!"_

 _Serena looked over at Ash, her childhood crush, and put a hand over her heart and fingered the ribbon._

 _They would always be traveling together._

* * *

Zekrom clapped his hands and said, "That was pretty good. I liked the second one better, but this was actually decent."

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _Zekrom's Notes_ : Excellent grammar and spelling. Was missing some things and left out details. Plus, that Serena falling down part was kind of stupid. Characters were in their normal, canon personality and were in sync.

 _Reshiram's Notes:_ Touching story. There was a bit of weirdness in the Amourshipping, but still. I like the way that the shipping reacts to Ash's leaving. So it was a great story!

 _Final Verdict:_

A decent but tiny bit cliché Amourshipping fic. Not like it's easy to avoid cliches these days.

"I hope we can work on a different shipping later on," Zekrom grumbled.

"I'll see if I can find something on Advanceshipping," Reshiram told him.

 **Credits:**

Keldeo the Critic- Season One

 **Special Thanks:**

Matthias Undiostres

Imperator Justinian

Mr. Grool

DragonNiro

 **Well, guys, that's my last on Amourshipping for now.**

 **Now, if you looked carefully, you might ask why I criticized my own fic. Well, I decided to do it by asking my brother to do so and put most of his comments through via Zekrom. The old fashioned shipping favoritism goes to Resh.**

 **Oh, and I've been trying hard to find a spot for references. I'm working on it, but I'm not so good at it as the others.**


	4. Yes Or No

Reshiram scrolled through the list of fanfictions. He decided to ask, "Hey, Zek, you think we can do an intro?"

Zekrom grunted from his colossal beanbag chair and told his brother, "No."

"Why not?"

"It takes a lot of effort and money."

"Dude, we don't use money. We use respect."

"Well, we don't have much respect."

"Why not?"

"We aren't very popular yet."

"Well, we still have a chance…"

"Why?"

Reshiram waved him over, and Zekrom found out what Reshiram was talking about.

"Time for some reviewing…" Reshiram told him.

* * *

 **Reshiram and Zekrom the Critics**

 **Yes Or No by BbbStrwbrry**

* * *

"Oooh, I am _sooo_ excited," Zekrom said sarcastically. "What shipping is this?"

Reshiram hit him in the head with a crowbar.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Zekrom demanded.

"There are three sentences in the summary," Reshiram told him. "One says it's Advanceshipping."

"Oh. Right."

* * *

" _Do you remember when my birthday is?"_

* * *

"No," Zekrom said.

"And of course, dramatic entrance," Reshiram muttered. "This guy probably worked in General Hospital."

* * *

 _It was a very simple question, a 'yes or no' to be specific._

* * *

Reshiram grunted and said, "Oh, yeah, sure. Like I'm going to be asked, 'Do you know how old I am?' and I answer, 'BRUCE LEE!'"

* * *

 _Yet, he sat there tapping his foot, hoping with all his might she would drop the question and go back to the internet looking for shoes._

* * *

"I don't think there's a PC in our world," Zekrom pointed out.

"Can you leave me to do stuff for now?" Reshiram asked, getting annoyed with Zekrom's pure criticism.

* * *

" _Why is this question coming up so suddenly?" he retorted back, twisting his cap to the side and brushing some hair out of his eyes._

* * *

"I'm going to call it. She won't answer," Zekrom said.

* * *

" _It's a 'yes or no question' Ash. Just answer it."_

* * *

Zekrom put his hands in the air, and Reshiram got up from his chair.

"Can I tell you something secret?" Reshiram asked.

Zekrom shrugged and said, "Yeah. Sure."

He put his ear near Reshiram's snout.

"Fus ro dah," Reshiram whispered.

After Zekrom was gone, Reshiram went back to the computer.

* * *

" _Well…"_

" _Just answer the question."_

 _Ash looked at his girlfriend cautiously._

* * *

"Since when have they dated?" Reshiram asked.

* * *

 _She was glaring at him. She hated it when he forgot things. Which is why when questions like these popped up, he ran._

 _Fast._

 _But, he was glued. They were stuck in the Pokemon Center, so there was nowhere to run, unless he intended to maul tons of innocent people._

* * *

"Why are there so many people? That doesn't make sense!"

"Achoo! I sneeze on your crud!" Zekrom said, returning. "It makes sense for plot convenience!"

* * *

 _If only he had something to distract her. If only Haley's Comet would come tonight, or some other random ancient pokemon._

* * *

"'Random…'" Reshiram grumbled with disapproval.

* * *

 _Then he would be free!_

* * *

"For about five minutes…" Zekrom corrected.

* * *

 _Unfortunately, those weren't options at the moment. So, of course, he was left answering the question._

 _He looked at her hesitantly before answering, "Yes, I do remember your birthday."_

" _Then when is it?"_

 _ **(This word has been deleted for our younger viewers)**_

* * *

"And unnecessary cussing!" Reshiram sighed.

* * *

 _This was the one part he hadn't thought through._

* * *

"What a stupid…" Zekrom grumbled.

* * *

 _Let's see._

 _Max's was on the 9_ _th_ _of November._

 _Brock's was on the 6_ _th_ _of December._

 _His mom was the 19_ _th_ _of August._

 _Misty's was on the 30_ _th_ _of July._

 _May's was at some point. Well, he hoped._

* * *

"No durr," Reshiram commented.

Zekrom, who had fallen asleep on Reshiram's desk, snorted and woke up asking, "Are we done with the dates?"

* * *

 _Might as well give it a random shot._

" _Your birthday is February 28_ _th_ _." He sighed, looking up to see her eyes sparkling._

" _So you do remember!" She squealed, kissing his cheek. "That was a test."_

* * *

"Out of 365 days, he guessed correctly?!" Reshiram asked himself.

Zekrom banged his head on the table.

* * *

" _Oh ok." He answered relieved when he got the right answer and watched her leave the room. "Wait. There was a test?"_

 _He exited the room and ran after her. That's what he gets for guessing._

* * *

"Wait, what?" Reshiram asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's get it over with and do our judgement…" Zekrom growled.

* * *

Notes:

 _Zekrom's Notes:_ It was a bit… empty. It didn't explain much. Like, what region were they in? For all I care, they could be in Kanto! Why are there so many people in the Pokemon Center for some reason? Did Ash get his 'test' right? Oh, I don't know!

 _Reshiram's Notes:_ Pretty cute shipping story, but missing a _lot_ of detail. Pretty good but could do so much better.

* * *

Final Verdict:

It was an excellent Advanceshipping fic, but like we both mentioned, it missed a _ton_ of detail.

* * *

"I'm going to see if I can do anything better than this critic business," Zekrom said, leaving.

Reshiram pointed his palm(?) at Zekrom and shouted, "GET OVER HERE!"

A harpoon flew from his hand and hit Zekrom, who was dragged back to his spot.

 **THE END**

 **Credits:**

Keldeo the Critic-Season One

Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

Mortal Kombat

 **Special Thanks:**

Matthias Undiostres

Imperator Justinian

Mr. Grool

DragonNiro


	5. Editorial 1: Top 5 WORST Shippings

"No luck on finding good theme songs," Reshiram reported from his laptop. "You find any good fanfictions?"

"Nope," Zekrom replied from the opposite side of the room. "But I'm doing something better."

"What?"

"An editorial."

Reshiram spun around on his swivel chair and asked, "On what topic?"

Zekrom smiled inwardly and replied, "You don't want to know."

* * *

 **Editorial 1: Top 5 WORST Pokemon Shippings (excluding gay, lesbian, etc.)**

 **As Composed by: Zekrom**

 **Please note that this is not to be offensive. This is my opinion.**

* * *

 **5\. Sommeliershipping (Cilan and Burgundy)**

How hard is it to ship two people when one of them hates the other with their full heart? Very. Shall we go on?

(grabs shotgun)

* * *

 **4\. Romanticshipping (Drew and Serena)**

Possibly the only thing harder to ship than two people that hate each other: one with two people who have never _met_. Plus, Serena seems pretty dedicated to Ash, not turning to Clemont or Tierno or anything. _And_ it's not very likely they'd get along.

(tightens noose)

* * *

 **3\. Ikarishipping (Paul and Dawn)**

They had very little interaction and even less positive ones. Next!

* * *

 **2\. Flavelecentshipping (Trip and Iris)**

Same as above, but even _less_ interaction!

(picks up headtaker axe)

* * *

 **Caveliershipping (Gary and Dawn)**

Man, this has the mistakes of Romanticshipping, except that Dawn's reaction to Gary is the same as how Amourshipping haters perceive of Serena: an over obsessed fangirl. And _that_ is pretty annoying.

* * *

Zekrom saved the editorial and sent it out to the whole wide internet.

Reshiram, finally getting Zekrom's gist, looked around and asked his twin, "You made a hate editorial, did you?"

Zekrom smiled innocently and said, "No."

Reshiram's eyes narrowed and asked, "You posted it, did you?"

"Yes," Zekrom admitted with a sigh.

Reshiram's tail lit, and he screamed, "YOU LITTLE…!"

He leaped toward Zekrom

* * *

 **(static)**

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
